I Want You Here
by WinterSnowflakeShaylena14
Summary: Based off of 'Like A Daughter' Elsa and Shaylena are separated by Hans and his men. Elsa is held captive while Shaylena is taken far from her mother, the girl escapes but her mother is still missing. And now, it is up to Shaylena to save her, will she succeed? 10 chapters. Based off of 'Like A Daughter'
1. Separated

**I Want You Here**

* * *

**Summary: Elsa and Shaylena are separated by Hans and his men. Elsa is held captive while Shaylena is taken far from her mother, the girl escapes but her mother is still missing. And now, it is up to Shaylena to save her, will she succeed? 10 chapters. Based off of ''Like A Daughter''**

* * *

_Chapter 1~ Separated_

"Mom!" Shaylena screamed, reaching out for her adoptive mother. The man behind the Princess snatched her arm back and pulled them hard, causing the young girl to scream. Ice shot out around Shaylena, throwing the man into the wall. Just as she turned around to blast at the man, another one locked her arms behind her back in chains. He twisted her arms and threw her to the ground. The Princess's world darkened with the sound of a loud thud.

"Shaylena!" Elsa screamed, she couldn't reach her daughter. She was dealing with a fight of her own. Her eyes shot back to her daughter after she blasted a man out the window. Her little girl hadn't moved from the floor. She was unconscious. The Queen, Elsa, wield all the power she had inside of her and blasted every man in the room, freezing them solid. But there were more coming in, and Elsa hadn't seen them.

She ran to her daughter's unconscious body and gathered the small girl in her arms, daring the men- whom she just noticed- to come closer. Elsa pressed the girl's head to her chest, keeping her away from the men the best she could.

She felt someone come up behind her and snatch her arms and lock them her back. Elsa screamed, pain flooding through her body, she closed her eyes to prevent herself from freezing the whole room. The Queen forced her hands to freeze the man behind her, no success. The man yanked hard, snatching her away from the Princess. After Elsa opened her eyes again, she looked around for her little girl.

She couldn't find her.

Elsa snatched her arms away from the man quickly stood up, whirling to man and holding her hands in a warning mode. "Where. Is. My. Daughter." She demanded, a blue aurora light glowing in the palm of her hand. The men smirked, fear surged through the Queen's body.

"Where is she?!" She screamed, frost covering the walls of the room. Something whacked against her skull, knocking the Queen out.

"Good job, boys." A sickly evil voice came from the other side of the room. "Yeah yeah, where's our reward?" One of the men demanded, reaching his hand out, his brown eyes burning.

"Right here." Hans dropped the bag of money into the man's hand. The man snatched it and motioned for his gang to leave. Hans stopped them. "Hold on, for more money, take them far away from one another. Make sure they do not escape."

**~Frozen~**

"Where am I..?"

The young girl leaned up and looked around her, her eyesight was blurry. When her vision cleared, she blinked, a second later she jumped up, not recognizing the area. An unfamiliar voice echoed in the dark small room. "You're _far far far _away from Elsa." Someone says, the girl whirled around. Instantly, her eyes flooded with ice.

"Where's my mother?!" The girl demanded, blasting ice at the man. The man raised his sword and slashed through the ice. "I told you. Far away. You'll never find her." He responded, tossing the sword aside. Shaylena's blood ran cold, she glanced from the sword to the man. A plan formed in her mind. She darted forward, at the last second the man realized her plan. She snatched the sword up and placed it at his chest with a quick swing.

"Where. Is. Elsa." The girl demanded again, the man smirked again, his eyes burning. "You are in Grandford, and she is in the Southern Isles. Where she will die." Fear and anger shot through the Princess's veins. She screamed loudly; "NO!"

"Yes." Her eyes flashed with hatred, by instinct her arm thrust the sword deep into the man's chest. "_**Aaaaaaaaaaah!**" _The man screamed, falling to the floor. Shay backed away, her eyes wide. She had killed someone. She hadn't meant to do that..."I-I.." stumbled over words..

Shaylena's mind flashed to Elsa.

"Mom.. Momma.." She forgot about her murder and ran out.

**~*FROZEN*~**

"We could kill you right now, Elsa," The Queen glared up at the prince. "But that would be way too easy." The Queen, realizing what the prince was explaining. She shot up, her eyes blazing with a fire that ice should not have. "Don't hurt her!" She screamed as loud as she could, the prince rolled his eyes. The Queen began to breathe heavily, "That..is my...daughter..." She panted, anger boiling in her chest.

"Actually, no, Elsa, that is a village girl."

"_No she's not!_"

"Yes, she is. She is not a Princess, Elsa.." Elsa refrained from killing the man. "Shut up..." She whispered, her heart pounding against her chest. The girl was her life, without her...it was just unbearable. "I..I love her. I" Elsa growled, trying to raise a hand and freeze the man. Her hands were tied behind her back, tightly.

The man, Hans, rolled his eyes again.

"Love? Ha, love cannot solve everything Elsa." He smirked. The chains preventing Elsa from attacking the prince snatched back. Pain jolted through her body, a scream echoed through the room walls. Hans nodded and left the room, the Queen watched him go. His voice echoed back to her; "If you even _try_ to escape, I will note Grandford to kill _her._"

Elsa knew exactly who _her _was. Her daughter. Her little girl. Her Princess. "No.." She whispered, now completely alone in the dark cold room. The only sounds in the room were rats scurrying across the walls, her heavy breathing and beating heart. The room frosted with the thought of her daughter gone forever. "At least Anna's alright." She whispered, realizing that her sister was still in Arendelle. Safe.

"Shay." She whispered lovingly, hoping that her little one was all right.

**~Frozen~**

The girl ran, men following her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, Shay had escaped but she was being chased down. "Mom.." She whispered, her pace speeding. She had to lose the men, she had to search for her adoptive mother. The men hollered behind her, she tuned out the best she could.

"Get back here!"

"You'll never find her!"

_"Yes, yes I will find Elsa." _Shaylena replied silently. She darted under a bush, bringing her knees to her chest. She was hiding under the bush, pleading silently for the men to run on. To pass her.

Something locked onto her arm, hand-like. Her eyes shot to the hand and widen. The arm pulled and the girl screamed. They hadn't run by, they had found her.

* * *

**Chapter one.. done..like I said, this story will have 10 chapters.**

**...sorry, I'm obsessed with my story ''Like A Daughter''. I'm literally having DREAMS about it..**

**Chapter 2 is WIP.**


	2. Attacked

**I Want You Here**

* * *

**Summary: Elsa and Shaylena are separated by Hans and his men. Elsa is held captive while Shaylena is taken far from her mother, the girl escapes but her mother is still missing. And now, it is up to Shaylena to save her, will she succeed? 10 chapters. Based off of ''Like A Daughter''**

* * *

**Eheheh... did I mention how old Shay is in this story? If I did, I don't remember.**

**She's 11 in this story...**

* * *

_Chapter 2~ Attacked_

"Look who I found Josh."

The young girl glared icily up at the men above her. Two of them. The man known as Josh kneeled down to her level, glaring her in the eyes. He nodded, satisfied. Frost creeped across the ground. Josh lashed out, snatching the ice-crystal necklace off her neck. She reached forward for her beloved necklace. It gave her life, due all the beatings she's received, she needed it to protect her if Elsa isn't near. With the crystal laying near her heart, she felt Elsa. Taking the necklace like taking Elsa away from her.

"Give me that!" She demanded, her world beginning to spin. She placed one hand on the damp grass, still glaring up at the men. The ice crystal necklace glowed brightly, blinding the men. The known man as Josh dropped the Princess's necklace to rub his eyes. Shaylena reached forward, her fingertips touching the crystal, she didn't want to move too much. If she did, it would alert the men. Finally getting a grip on the necklace, she pulled it back and tied it securely around her neck.

She wasn't losing the necklace.

Josh and, who seemed to be his brother, launched forward again. "Don't touch me!" Shaylena screamed, blasting ice at the men. Their feet froze, keeping them from getting her necklace. She stood and faced them, her eyes as cold as ice. Josh reached for his sword, which was stuck behind him in a pouch. He drew it out, glaring at the girl.

"Come any closer and we will send message to kill her." He threatened. Shaylena took three more steps forward, gazing up at the man, her eyes burning with hatred. Josh thrust the sword forward, Shaylena grabbed it just before it stabbed into her and ripped the metal object out of Josh's hand. He rounded it on him, his brother reached for his own sword, but stopped when he noticed the Princess's icy warning glare.

"Josh..." He whispered, from the sound of it he wasn't used to whispering. Shay heard him loud and clear. "She'll kill your son, I know it." _"Son?" _The girl thought. That's it. Josh smirked and slowly began to reach for his sword.

Shaylena stepped back, putting the metal out of reach. "If you kill my mother. _I _kill your son." She threatened. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she would if it meant getting her mother back. The small, shy, quiet and frightened girl from the Orphanage had turned into a brave, opinionated girl that would go past the limits to get her loved ones back.

Josh grumbled in defeat. _"Too easy."_ Shaylena giggled inwardly. She filled her voice with ice and spoke.

"Tell me. Where is my mother."

* * *

**Elsa**

She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest, head rested against the stone wall, her dull icy eyes staring at the ceiling. She couldn't even feel her little girl's presence. She wanted her there with her. She wanted her here. "Shay.." She whispered, choking on her own voice. Her eyes began to water. Elsa blinked the tears away and shakily leaned up, the chains pulling on her arms.

"Shay.. I want you here.. where are you..?" She pleaded, she swore she had never sounded so weak and desperate in her life. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she missed her daughter already. And it hadn't been very long. She couldn't bear it, she had grown to love the girl. Elsa buried her face into her knees, trying o prevent the tears from falling.

_"Momma, I'm okay, I'm coming."_

Elsa's gaze shot to the door, her daughter was coming? No. She didn't know of the danger that lay before her. The Queen pulled worthlessly at the chains around her hands. She had to warn her daughter, that or escape herself. She paused in her actions, hearing voices from outside her cell. Her eyes shot to the doorknob that had been turned to open.

_"No! Shaylena, you can't!" _She messaged back just as the door opened. She stepped back, glaring at the men who just forced themselves in. The oldest man, obviously the leader of the whole gang, eyed her devilishly. Elsa refrained from freezing all of them to a block of ice.

The leader of the gang glanced to the doorway and glanced behind him. "Bring her in." Fear shot through her veins, had they found her? All of the worry washed away when they brought a girl that looked about sixteen in.

With that, the men left.

Elsa gazed at the frightened girl. The girl's eyes slowly met hers. "Y-you won't kill m-me will you?" She pleaded, her eyes large and fearful. Elsa shook her head, feeling sorry for the girl. She didn't know what was going on. Elsa did.

"W-hy am I here?" The sixteen year old questioned again, sobbing. Elsa sighed.  
"Honestly, I don't know why you're here."

"Wait a second... you're Queen Elsa." The girl leaned up. Elsa nodded, keeping her gaze locked with the door. "But why... why are you here?"

Elsa sighed and gazed into the girl's eyes. "My daughter. If I escape, they'll kill her," The girl's eyes widen in shock. She leaned back against the wall, staring at the Queen. She began to choke out: "Y-you have a daughter? S-since when?"

Elsa closed her eyes, trying not to freeze the room. "Shaylena..." She whispered, her heart beginning to pound. A voice sounded in her head. A voice she'd never forget.

_**"Momma!"**_

* * *

**Shaylena**

She just got out of trouble, now she was right back in it. Her eyes shifted from one group to the other, she and the men were surrounded. She screamed mentally for her mother, fear building in her chest. Her breathing sped, and her heart pounded so loud she could swear the enemies could hear her. "Look guys, we have the _princess _in our territory." A man chuckled evilly. Shaylena gazed around the group, searching for any mercy. Three or four seemed like they didn't want to be there... her eyes locked with someone very familiar. Her heart jumped to her throat.

"Daniel.." She whispered, heartbroken. Her friend had betray her, this had been a plot. All this time...it was a plot...tears swelled in her eyes. "Daniel, how could you.." She choked, now defenseless. Her body now felt numb, she had been tricked. She was brought back to reality when she heard his voice. Hatred swelled in her chest.

"Shay-" The boy began, she cut him off, not ever wanting hear him speak again. He had betray her, and she had done nothing to him. Had she?

"Shut up!" She screamed, blasting ice at the older boy. He ducked it with a wolf-like yelp. The men with Daniel shot forward, taking her arms and twisting them. She whimpered in pain, but she kept her icy gaze on the shock-paralyzed thirteen year old boy.

"I trusted you.." She finished, her body cold and numb. It felt like her world had collapsed around her, silence drumming in her ears she took in a breath and ripped her arms away from the men.

She raced passed Daniel, who grabbed her leg and caused her to fall. She turned over on her back before she hit the ground, Shaylena blasted ice towards the boy. He grabbed her arms pinned them to her sides, behind him the other men- minus the ones taking her to Elsa- showed up behind him. "Let me go!" She screamed, kicking the boy in the stomach with her legs.

Daniel winced and glanced up at the guys behind him. "Find the other two, I'll handle her." He spoke as if he were the leader of this whole thing. Shaylena's breathing began shallow with regret, she tried forcing the boy off her, but he didn't budge. His green eyes bore deep into her blue ones with regret. With a sigh, he leaned up, allowing the Princess to jump to her feet, hands aimed fiercely at the boy. Daniel showed no fear. "Shay, I don't _want _to kill you." He said softly, also standing up. With one hand, he pushed her cold hands down, but her icy glare didn't melt. She was watching him.

"Liar.." She breathed, still prepared to blast him. Daniel sighed, cupping the girl's cheek softly. He pulled away when he noticed her hands beginning to glow with a wintery aurora. "Don't touch me." She growled wolf-like. Frowning, Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Her glare iced more, ice now spreading below them. Daniel, releasing his tight grip, spoke.

"I told you, I never want to kill you. I can't. I told you.. I love you.." He said, "Go ahead. Blast me." He stepped back and prepared himself to be eternally frozen. Shaylena aimed a hand, but resisted and dropped it.

"I can't." She whispered shakily. She closed her eyes and turned away from the boy with a whimper. "I can't kill you Daniel." She whispered even lower.

"Why not?"

* * *

**_Yeah, Shay, why not?!_**

Meep... sorry for the very late update...


End file.
